


Watcher in the Night

by HazelBite



Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit dirtier than the first one. Goddard lusting after Radu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Up Against a Wall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/424575). Takes place about a day after that one. Also written for those who like Goddard/Radu!
> 
> Written for 30 kisses on LJ. Prompt #:1 look over here.

The sound of the door whooshing open made Goddard turn in surprise. No one ever came in to the Command Post at this time of night. Except him, that is. On nights where he had trouble falling asleep, mind racing with his past, which happened more often than he would like, he would come here to sit in the shadows with the front view screen open, and watch the stars.

But his solitude was interrupted by the figure that came stumbling in, or rather the two figures that looked like one considering how close they were. The door closed behind them and in the faint light from the view screen, Goddard could make out a tumble of blond hair and a taller, darker figure silhouetted against pale skin. They were undeniably kissing if the soft noises were any indication.

It was Harlan and Radu. Though heaven knows why they showed up here after the talk he'd had with them yesterday after they were discovered in some unused storage room. He'd told them to be more discreet and apparently they took that to mean "use the Command Post while every one else is sleeping." It figures that they wouldn't listen to him.

He was just about to get up and tell them to get back to bed when a more distinct sound reached his ears. There was some rustling and a low moan and Goddard was glued to the spot, hardly daring to breathe.

\-----------------------------------

Radu and Harlan stumbled into the compost, mouths sucking on exposed skin, hands caressing here and groping there and Harlan gave a low moan as Radu briefly pressed at the front of his pants before drawing back. Harlan was about to complain when Radu whispered in his ear, "Goddard's here. Watching us from the shadows."

But Harlan merely pulled Radu's hips closer so the other boy could feel how little he cared about anyone but him at the moment.

Then, barely audible, Harlan replied, "let him watch," and pushed Radu against the center console.

\-----------------------------------

He should have stopped them then, sent them to bed and then gone himself, only to toss and turn until wake up call.

He should have, if not send them to bed, then at least leave himself and let them have their fun. But any attempt to leave would be noticed, and Goddard didn't want to stop them, not really, not when he could remember dark closets and hushed voices, tentative kisses and fast fucks himself. And if he stopped them now they would just find somewhere else.

And he definitely should not have ignored the voice in his head that sounded disturbingly like TJ's that said it was wrong to watch them.

It was too late anyway, Harlan had pressed Radu back and was kneeling in front of him, Radu's pants open and his cock in Harlan's hand. Goddard admired their duality: dark and light, quiet and loud, reserved and teasing...

And he admired Radu, the way he tilted his head back as Harlan took him in his mouth, Radu's hands gripping the edge of the console, the little sounds he was making, the line of his neck, perfect for sucking and Goddard thought of the deep marks he could leave on such pale skin.

He felt his breath quicken and before he knew what he was doing, Goddard was palming himself through is thin pants, watching Harlan stroke himself with one hand and bring Radu off with the other.

Radu barely made any noise as he came into Harlan's hand, but rather there was an intake of breath accompanied by a shudder that racked his entire body.

Goddard reached his hand inside his pants.

Harlan didn't leave Radu any time to catch his breath but turned the other boy around, pulling both of their pants lower and smearing Radu's come on himself.

Goddard had to suppress a whimper as Harlan thrust into Radu, hands gripping the other boy's hips as Radu let out a cry. Harlan moved slowly at first with a surety that comes with practice and Goddard wondered idly how long they had been sneaking around together.

Then Radu started to push back and Harlan took that as a sign to speed up and with the mixed noise of rough, hard breathing, skin meeting skin, and low grunting, Goddard began stroking himself in time to their movements. Harlan moved with a sort of controlled abandon, pulling Radu against him by the hips and it was all Goddard could do to stay quiet.

Harlan stilled, muscles tensed, as he came. He fell against Radu's back, nipping at any skin he could reach until he had spent himself.

Goddard was not sure what had happened next, he must have closed his eyes for a second, because the next thing he knew, Radu was kneeling in front of him, eyes shining in the dark, and Harlan's voice was in his ear.

"He heard you the second we got here," Harlan said, his voice thick but still with that teasing tone Goddard was so used to hearing.

There was very little you could hide from an Andromedan; Goddard had understandably forgotten, in light of the events that had taken place.

He jumped slightly at the sudden contact of Radu's hand on his cock and with the same sort of moral detachment that he'd had earlier, he watched as Radu pulled him out.

"I usually don't like to share the things that are mine, but I think I can make an exception," Harlan went on as Radu began to stroke him. "It was pretty hot knowing someone was watching."

In another situation, Goddard wouldn't have let Harlan get away with such an attitude toward him but he felt incapable of anything else at the moment except thinking about how wonderful the heat of Radu's mouth felt as he sucked Goddard in deeper. Goddard let go a puff of breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Radu has told me some things about you, Commander," Harlan breathed. "How your heart speeds up when you watch him and you don't think he knows or how your pulse races when he licks his lips."

Goddard let out a low moan.

"I know you like that, I do too, the way he moves up and down..." and Radu did just that, slowly, as though he was savoring every inch of Goddard. "That thing he does with his tongue..." and Goddard felt a jolt run through him as Radu followed along with everything Harlan was saying. "The way he can make you come with you deep in his throat and swallow every... last... drop..."

And Goddard couldn't help it, he did come then, from a mix of Harlan's words and Radu's movements and the pent up realization that it had been a very long time since he'd been with anyone, man or woman.

As Goddard panted his release he noticed that Harlan had stopped talking and he glanced over to see the two of them kneeling close together, kissing in a way that made him feel like, for the first time during this entire experience, he was watching something he shouldn't, something between just the two of them.

As unobtrusively as possible, Goddard straightened himself up before moving silently toward the door.

Before he left he took one last look at the two of them, partially visible in the ambient light: Harlan had said something to Radu who was smiling in a way that made Goddard suddenly feel very, very lonely.


End file.
